vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip Planning
Title: Trip Planning Players: '''Elizabeth Maxwell, Ryan Rivers, and Heather O'Leary '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Hmm... people are starting to get restless... maybe its time to go north for a while and relax? (editor's note, takes place soon after Exercise and Perspective) ''LOG BEGINS'' ''Later on in the Training Room'' Elizabeth Maxwell is still on the mat, in fact. She's gotten done stretching by now, and is essentially watching her own shadow on the wall, trying to practice hand to hand moves. Ryan Rivers comes down the stairs again, this time dressed as if getting ready to go out. He pauses as he sees Elizabeth is /still/ down here. "Please tell me you took a break since I last saw you..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs. "Haven't had much else to do... was gonna stop and get something to eat sometime soon, though. Getting ready to head out somewhere?" Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly. "I was thinking about it... Seeing if anyone was up for being social for a change. Take them Downtown. Though if you are the only one around, I suppose I could give you that spar if you wanted." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and hmms. "That might not be safe with me, just depends on who else is around. We'd have to do something so we weren't spotted." Ryan Rivers puts his arms behind his head. "Well, there are few things we could do. Go to a little known place... Or something else if you have a better idea... I figure I could keep you safe as long as we don't go to some place loaded with Visitors... If a lot of other people come, I suppose we could just make the party come here or something. I dunno, just a thought." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs. "And where, exactly, is there a place we can get to without having to drive past or walk past at least one or two to get in?" Ryan Rivers shrugs. "Driving past isn't a problem. Just pull your seat back as far as it will go... Then look like your sleeping..." Ryan pauses at the second part. That is a little bit harder. "Well, if I know a little Mom and Pop place... Don't think a little Pizza place would have many Lizards around and we could just take a booth where you couldn't be seen from the window." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and nods a little bit. "My concern is that even when they're not openly shooting, they seem all over the streets and sidewalks." "That they are... As I said though... Driving past them isn't the problem.... Only when you are in foot is it hard to conceal your identity without looking overly obvious," Ryan comments back, stretching his back as he does. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, rolling her eyes. "If nothing's going on, we could probably figure out a way to justify going a little further afield, maybe." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little. "I figured if we could find an excuse to do it, we could probably go up above the dust line and do something, tonight or at least sometime soon. Up to where things are normal." Ryan Rivers chuckles. "I think I totally gave on normal period about three years ago.... But I suppose I could give it a shot again in the right time or place." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Probably would have to bundle a shopping trip along with it or such, mind you..." Ryan Rivers arches a brow at Elizabeth, not exactly how he feels about the new twist. "Shopping trip? As in guys and girls going shopping... together?" This is a dangerous thing to Ryan. For he knows what untold horrors can await the men should they be taken to such an event. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. "Well, that would draw Heather at least, possibly. Not sure about anyone else. And the shopping trips we do up north aren't /just/ to normal stores." "...You mean guns and equipment too?" Ryan offers questioningly. Sounds like what would draw Heather. "I suppose if Ham would agree to it, we could do all that," he says with a small smile. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "If he comes, the two of you could be doing something else while Heather and I were getting the food." "I suppose that is possible..." A trip that he designed to try and go out and get a little dancing in with some girls that just want fun instead of all out seduction and it is turning into a shopping trip. The cause seems all but lost to the rather pitiful attempts of the 'Good Cop'. "Suppose you should talk to Ham about it... Since I am sure you know how to phrase it and all." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Oh, Heather's the main one to talk to about it. Not sure when it might be, is the thing. I should check supplies tonight or so." Ryan Rivers hrms and nods. "Right... I figured it would up top for something as big as a trip with multiple Resistance... As I said though, still learning how these things work." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods. "Shouldn't take too long, just depends on what missions are being planned, and such." Ryan Rivers nods with a small sigh. "That's true... So, I take it considering the scope of it now, doing something tonight is out of the question," he replies with a wink. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "Well, I should probably see how Heather is, before I go anywhere, at least..." "Of course... Well, I'm sure I am just distracting you about now, no matter what your planning, so I guess I should be going..." Ryan offers awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all, actually. I'm not really doing anything at the moment. I should probably go upstairs." She stretches out. Ryan Rivers watches Elizabeth stretch for a split second, then coughs and just gets his bag. "Righto... I'll be around if you need me. See you later than, Liz." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "See you. I'll be coming upstairs to get some food, really." Elizabeth Maxwell slips up towards the kitchen then. Ryan Rivers ahs. "What make you think that I was getting food?" A short pause is given before Ryan shifts his eyes. "Besides the usual. Okay... See you in the kitchen if you head up anytime soon." That said, he makes his way upstairs. Ryan Rivers heads up. You go to Kitchen. Elizabeth Maxwell walks up into the kitchen and heads for the fridge, grabbing a dew out and stretching. "Much better..." Ryan Rivers already has his soda out, and is sipping calmly from it from one of the kitchen chairs. He has some chips in front of him too. Working or eating... Ryan usually has to be doing one of the two. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Ryan, and digs in the fridge a bit, looking for something else to snack on. "hmm..." Heather O'Leary arrives from Training Area. Elizabeth Maxwell is digging in the fridge, holding a Mt. Dew. Heather O'Leary comes inside, after visiting Angel in the Infirmary. She has a band-aide over where the doc gave her a shot. She is also carrying two smallish bottles of pills. Ryan Rivers is merely chilling at the table, enjoying some chips and a coke, resting from his long day of doing... Not much. Still it's a day off, so he's not complaining much about it. "Something up?" he offers as Ms. Maxwell checks the fridge. "If it is about the green stuff, I have no idea what it is.... Hey, Heather," he says with a wave. Elizabeth Maxwell ews at that. "The green stuff probably needs throwing out, I'm guessing." she digs for something else, pulling out something wrapped in wax paper. She glances around then and sees Heather, setting it all down and running up to hug her. Heather O'Leary smirks, "The green stuff is actually the remains of the Crivit Angel pumped from my stomach.. I am saving it to feed to the next Lizard we capture." "That's.... Really gross," Ryan replies we he turns his nose at the reply. Of course, that is about the Crivit, not the hugging since he grew past the 'ewwing' of PDA when he was 12. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around and squeezes Heather tightly around the waist, clinging to her. Then she pauses. "Ew... gross." She shivers a little bit. "Nice..." Heather O'Leary hugs Elizabeth, and shrugs slightly, "I know, it is gross... I should probably freeze it, but I'm afraid Ham might think it was ice cream or something..." She smirks, than sighs softly, "So, anything fattening to eat around here? Doc ordered me to gain some weight." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Hmm... I think we have ice cream. And didn't Julie tell me to get you a chocolate bar a couple nights ago?" She slips one from the top of the fridge. "You are kinda skinny right now, honey..." she tickles Heather's stomach then. Heather O'Leary winces a the tummy tickle, "Girl, one of these days, I am going to start tickling you." She looks at the Chocolate bar, and shrugs, taking it. She sits down at the table, and munches the chocolate, idly. "So, what have you two been up to, today?" Ryan Rivers just continues to listen right now, chuckling to himself, glad that girls have such a good time with one another. He merely just continues on, until asked about his daily events. "Nothing much... Just weight training talking about possible trips... Enjoying my day off nothing much. You?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I prank called the Short Shit in charge of the Consulate. Visited Angelica out in the Infirmary. Nothing big... What possible trips?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs a little bit. "I've been down in the training room working out, I was just up here now taking a break from it. Don't want to let this seemingly sedentary couple of days without having a shootout or anything else, getting me rusty." She laughs a little. "Oh, he was talking about going out and doing something in town, thought it'd be safer for all involved to do it on a routine supply run north," Heather O'Leary nods, "I noticed we were running low on Toilet Paper and Dr. Pepper the other day... Not to mention Ammo for the guns, and Fuel Cells for the Lasers..." Ryan Rivers snorts before going back to his snack. "LA has better things to do though... Suppose better safe than sorry though," he admits quietly. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little over at Ryan. "And the main dust zone has cheaper food, and better access to better food. One of the fighters even has the closest town beyond with an all night Subway flagged, cause I get the urge to go there once in a while." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "I don't know about better things. Chicago or New York's Nightlife is probably better... no curfew..." She shrugs slightly and adds, "Besides, up there, we don't have to worry about concealing our weapons. We can leave em behind." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "Yeah, it'll be nice. Certainly a change for the better..." Ryan Rivers blinks. "We talking about going that far up north? I thought you were talking about going toward someplace closer to here... Some outfitter town or something. Suppose New York could be nice... Haven't been to Chicago though save the airport." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I learned something from our trip to the Atlanta Mothership, and on Diana's Mothership... A Way to get us where we want to go in about half the time a normal Skyfighter would take..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods. "Yeah, Besides, the fighters are fast anyway. Could go up there in the morning and come back late." Ryan Rivers just looks from Heather to Elizabeth, hrmming a he does. "Well, if you guys work it all out and stuff like that... I'd be willing to come along if you'd have me," he replies with a shrug and a weak smile, perhaps worried of the third wheel syndrome. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "I have bought just about everything I'd ever need... I need someone to spend my hard earned Combat pay on. I'm getting Combat pay 24/7 out here.. that racks up a bunch of money in the bank." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and raises her eyebrows. "Well, considering all you go through, you deserve it." she snuggles Heather tightly again, then gets her stuff off the counter. Ryan Rivers just chuckles at Heather's logic, just deciding not to comment in lieu of more chips and soda. Best to do that or risk saying a tactless comment in jest. 'Sides... He seems to be rather hungry at the moment. Heather O'Leary shrugs, munching on chocolate. Yummy. "Remind me to pick Julie up a box of Chocolate or something... I feel so bad for hurting her..." She shrugs, and looks at Ryan, "So, what do you say? Shopping on Uncle Sam?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather. "Better get some stuff you like too, if you need to gain weight. Wonder what all else we should be getting. Should probably ask around what anyone wants." "Well, as long as you guys do it tomorrow or two days from now, which is my next break, it will be fine if you need me to help lug around stuff... Not exactly sure you want my opinion on stuff... Jack of a lot of trades... Only a master of a few," Ryan comments with a small thumbs up. Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, Elizabeth, Got to remember Juicy Fruit for Maggie, Mountain Dew for you, Dr. Pepper for Martin and Me, Bazooka Joe Gum for Faber, Fresh Mice for Angelica, More Pepto-Bismol for Willie's Concoctions, and for anyone who smells one... Umm... Some kind of Wine for Elias... Donovan's likely been craving some fresh Mushrooms...." She ticks these all off the top of her head, and she looks at Ryan, "A Big strong back never hurts." She chuckles, "Not when Lizzie and I go shopping. We can't take a Skyfighter anymore.... We have to take a Tanker or Squad Ship..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather, and hmms a little bit. "I actually haven't seen Angel eat a mouse. I have seen her eating something else, though..." she searches for the fridge. "Probably need water chestnuts." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I haven't heard that she is a Vegetarian..." She shrugs again. "Well, I am sure she eats something else... If not, she should likely get some Vits or something... I know she didn't want people thinking her a freak, but she should at least eat healthy, even if unable to do like we do," Ryan replies, finishing off his can of soda before tossing it for the trash can. "And yeah, a Squad Ship would likely be a good call." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Shoulda seen us come back from Salt Lake City with a Supply of Power Tools and Mechanics' tools when we were building that barn." She shudders and rubs her back, "I think I might have gotten the cricks from my back out... and that was months ago." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs back. "If she isn't, she's been keeping it in private. Last two times I've cleaned the old barn and stable, it was certainly more quiet than usual..." she shrugs, pulling a jar out of the fridge. A nearly /empty/ jar. "Probably doesn't want to bother people with eating things like that." She laughs a little at Heather then. "Still, the nuts are nearly gone, so probably should get more." she smiles and snuggles a bit, starting to rub Heather's back. "Poor dear..." Ryan Rivers just shakes his head and at the rubbing just stands. "Well, it is getting late... at least for me. I should likely turn in for the night. Just keep me posted on that trip. While I was hoping for something little more sociable.... I can help out with this new turn of events if needed. See you two later." Heather O'Leary stands up, and yawns. "Doc said I need to get plenty of sleep... I'm going to head to bed myself." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods. "Night." Ryan Rivers nods and make his way out. Just that simple. Of course, he doesn't clean up his chip mess. Loser. Elizabeth Maxwell opens her wax paper bundle then, and starts eating it, making sure that no one sees what it is. '' LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG